


Maskenlos

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, ByaRen, Drama, Lemon, M/M, RenBya, Sex, Yaoi, masked - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Nachdem Byakuya ihn mal wieder versetzt hat, hat Renji die Schnauze endgültig voll. Er ist es leid, dem Kommandanten dauernd hinterher zu rennen und sich vergebliche Hoffnungen zu machen. Doch als eben dieser schließlich vor ihm steht und einen Blick hinter seine gefühlskalte Fassade zulässt, endet das alles ganz anders als geplant......[Renji X Byakuya, Yaoi, Don`t like – Don`t read it]





	Maskenlos

_POV: Renji_

 

 

Wütend kollidierte meine Faust mit dem Spiegel, ließ ihn in mehrere Tausend Scherben zersplittern, wurde gnadenlos von meinem Zorn malträtiert, das Blut, dass aus einem Schnitt an meinem Handrücken quoll, war es nicht wert, auch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang meine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt zu bekommen.

 

Gequält schloß ich die Augen, verzog mein Gesicht zu einer leidenden Grimasse und registrierte desinteressiert, wie ein verzweifeltes Zittern von meinem gesamten Körper Besitz ergriff.

 

Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr!

 

Ich war es leid!

So verdammt leid!

 

Wie lange soll ich ihm denn noch hinter her rennen?! Wann war es endlich genug?! Wann registrierte er endlich, was ich für ihn empfand?!

Nun gut, genau genommen, wusste er das ja schon. Doch wann wird endlich dieser Tag kommen, an dem er mir eine Chance gibt? An dem er mir erlaubt, ihn zu berühren? An dem er nicht mehr, an seine schon seit vielen Jahren verstorbene Frau Hisana denkt, sobald ich auch nur den wertlosen Versuch starte, mich ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise körperlich zu näheren?

 

Kraftlos sank ich am dem kaputten Spiegel entlang zu Boden, es kümmerte mich nicht, dass sich die Scherben in meine Beine bohrten.

Verzweifelt griff ich mir in die feuerroten Haare, zerrte an diesen, brachte sie durcheinander, war unendlich aufgebracht.

 

Ich bin so wütend! Und so verletzt! Und ich weiß noch nicht einmal, welches der beiden Gefühle gerade die Oberhand hat, dominanter war.

 

 

Eine Weile lang verharrte ich regungslos an Ort und Stelle, ehe ich ein gedämpftes Klopfen an meiner Tür wahr nahm.

 

Seufzend erhob ich mich, fuhr mir noch einmal durch die langen Haare und stieg unmotiviert die Treppen zur ersten Etage meiner Wohnung herunter, um dem unbekannten Besucher schlecht gelaunt die Tür zu öffnen. Und sie ihm bestenfalls auch gleich wieder gegen die Nase zu knallen!

Ich hatte gerade beim besten Willen so etwas von überhaupt keinen Bock auf Besuch!

 

Abweisend wurde die Tür schließlich von mir aufgezogen und ich starrte verwundert in kalte, graue Augen, die mich starr musterten.

 

,,Byakuya.``, stellte ich nüchtern fest.

Und obwohl ich mich unter normalen Umständen wohl tierisch über seinen Besucht gefreut hätte, verfluchte ich ihn in diesem Moment nur umso mehr dafür, ausgerechnet jetzt vor mir zu stehen, in diesem Moment der Schwäche, in dem ich meine sonst so fröhliche Miene nicht aufrecht erhalten konnte.

 

Eine Weile lang sah er mich schweigend an, versuchte jede auch nur noch so kleine Emotion die sich gerade in meinen braunen Augen wiederspiegelte zu deuten, sie richtig zu interpretieren und zu verstehen. Denn es war eine Tatsache, dass sich der Kommandant der 6. Kompanie sehr schwer damit tat, mit Gefühlen umzugehen, sie nachvollziehen zu können. Schließlich betrachtete er sie doch als unnötig, behindernd und störend.

 

,,Du bist verletzt.``, stellte er schließlich monoton fest.

Ich schnaubte verächtlich.

Wow. Blitzmerker.

,,Du hast mich versetzt. Mal wieder.``, antwortete ich ihm lediglich achselzuckend, versuchte mir nach Außen hin nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr mich diese Tatsache verletzte.

Doch er wusste es, kannte mich mittlerweile zu gut.

,,Verzeih mir.``, hauchte er schließlich tonlos und mir fielen beinahe die Augen raus.

Habe ich mich gerade verhört?

Hat er sich gerade allen ernstes bei mir entschuldigt?!

Er? Byakuya Kuchiki? Bei MIR?!

Er muss krank sein!

 

,,Ich wollte heute kommen. Ich wollte es wirklich.``, fuhr er fort, sah mir bestimmt in die Augen und ließ zum ersten mal ganz bewusst zu, dass ich Gefühle in seinem Blick erkennen konnte.

Ehrlichkeit. Er meint es tatsächlich ernst.

Doch meine Wut brachte es dennoch nicht gänzlich zum verrauschen, dennoch dachte ich einfach nicht weiter darüber nach, schnappte prompt nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn unvermittelt zu mir in die Wohnung, knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu und drängte ihn harsch gegen die Wand.

 

Wenn jemand sehen würde, wie respektlos ich gerade mit ihm umging, wäre ich wohl bereits einen Kopf kürzer. Doch seltsamerweise ließ es Byakuya geschehen. Wie eigentlich immer, wenn er mit mir ganz alleine ist.

Ich habe ihn bereits mehrmals gefragt, wieso er es zu lässt, dass ich so mit ihm umspringe. Doch er hat nie geantwortet. Sobald wir alleine sind, ist er ohnehin wie ein anderer Mensch und ich wusste, dass er einsam ist. Unendlich einsam.

Und ich versuche schon so lange, an diesem Umstand etwas zu ändern, mich ihm anzunähern, doch er lässt es nicht zu, weißt mich immer wieder auf`s neue ab und macht mir im nächsten Moment doch wieder Hoffnungen.

Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht.

Er hat selbst bereits ein paar mal zugegeben, dass er gerne in meiner Nähe ist, dass ich ihm wichtig bin. Er weiß genau, wie ich für ihn empfinde, wie krankhaft sehr ich ihn liebe, es grenzt schon halb an eine Obsession. Und er akzeptiert es, lässt mich nichtsdestotrotz in seiner Nähe. Doch sobald ich mehr von ihm verlange, wird er unsicher, stößt mich von sich. Es sind die wenigen Momente, in denen er seine Maske ablegt, sich ein einziges Gefühlschaos bei ihm wiederspiegelt und er beim besten Willen nicht weiß, was er tun soll.

Und das ist einfach grausam.

 

,,Hai. Wolltest du. Doch du hast es nicht. Wie immer! Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass du mich einfach sitzen lässt. Du tust es immer und immer wieder! Wieso lehnst du meine Einladungen denn nicht von vornherein ab, wenn du ohnehin nicht bereit bist, mir auch nur den Hauch deiner ach so wertvollen Zeit zu schenken?!``, zischte ich ihn an, packte ihn an den Schultern und stieß ihn wütend erneut gegen die Wand, registrierte das leise Keuchen beim Aufprall seines Körpers mit eben jener und fast tat es mir Leid.

Doch eben nur fast, denn es wäre ein leichtes für ihn mich aufzuhalten, würde er es wirklich wollen. Er könnte mir binnen Sekunden mit Senbonzakura die Kehle aufschneiden, doch da er nichts dergleichen tat, bestätigte es mich in der Annahme, dass er sich mir gar nicht entziehen wollte.

 

Er schwieg. Lange.

Und irgendwann seufzte ich, lehnte unvermittelt meine Stirn gegen seine Schulter und platzierte die Unterarme rechts und links neben seinem Kopf an der Wand.

 

,,Warum bist du hier?``, wechselte ich das Thema.

,,Ich wollte dich sehen.``, gab er ehrlich zu.

Und meine Wut ebbte doch langsam ab.

,,Tatsächlich?``

,,Ja.``

 

Ich entfernte meinen Kopf wieder von seiner Schulter und sah ihm stattdessen fest in die grauen Augen, gewann zunehmend Gefallen an dem Gedanken der sich unaufhaltsam in meinem Kopf manifestierte. Und er wird machen können, was er will, aber heute.....heute lasse ich ihn nicht davon kommen. Ich werde ihn mir nehmen mit Körper und Seele und da kann er sich noch so sträuben, aber er wird mich nicht aufhalten können. Nicht dieses mal! Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er Hisana aus seinen Gedankengängen verbannt. Und das gänzlich! Er soll nur noch an mich denken!

 

,,Du hättest nicht herkommen dürfen.``, meinte ich drohend, grub meine Finger in seine seidig schwarzen Haare und riss seinen Kopf an diesen ein Stück weit nach unten.

Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.

Ich habe keine Geduld mehr!

Ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass es heute vergeblich sein wird, mich beherrschen zu wollen, das weiß ich schon jetzt.

 

Ich drängte meinen Körper forsch gegen seinen, presste mich an ihn, überwand auch den kleinsten Abstand zwischen uns, atmete tief seinen angenehmen Duft ein, der mir eine Gänsehaut vom Feinsten bescherte.

 

,,Renji! Lass mich los!``, knurrte er, doch das konnte er so was von vergessen.

Ich ließ mich nicht von ihm einschüchtern. Nicht dieses mal.

,,Halt mich doch auf.``, grinste ich nur verschlagen, näherte mich in bestimmter Absicht seinem Gesicht.

,,Hör auf.``

Seine Stimme brach, seine Maske bröckelte, so wie sie es nur vor mir und sonst vor niemandem auf dieser Welt tat.

,,Du weißt, ich kann das nicht. Hisana würde....``

,,Boah, scheiß auf Hisana!``, fuhr ich ihn aufgebracht an.

Ich bin eifersüchtig. Und wie!

Sie ist tot, meine Fresse!

 

Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte mich verwirrt an.

,,Wann vergisst du sie endlich? Sie würde dir dein Glück nicht verwehren. Ich will dich. Ich will dich so sehr Byakuya, jetzt gib mir doch bitte endlich einmal diese verdammte Chance! Ich liebe dich und ich werde dir zeigen, wie sehr. Und dann wirst du nie wider auch nur den geringsten Gedanken an deine ehemalige Frau verschwenden.``

,,Renji...``, er stemmte in einem verzweifelten Versuch seine Hände gegen meine Brust.

Mag sein, dass er mir im Schwertkampf weit überlegen ist, doch was die reine körperliche Kraft betrifft, bin ich doch deutlich stärker als er.

,,Ich kann nicht Byakuya. Wie sehr du mich auch darum bittest, ich kann heute einfach nicht aufhören. Bitte, oh bitte, lass mich.``

Ich bin verzweifelt, mein Körper bebte, meine Stimme zitterte und meine Liebe ging förmlich mit mir durch, ließ meine Sinne schwinden.

 

,,Ren....``, fing er an, wollte etwas erwidern, doch ich ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, drückte ihm unvermittelt meine Lippen auf, noch ehe er damit gerechnet hatte, sich folglich nicht rechtzeitig dagegen wehren konnte.

Und dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich!

Ich habe so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet, so schrecklich lange!

 

Doch der Adlige zögerte, erwiderte nicht, haderte offensichtlich mit sich selbst. Aber als ich mein flehender, bettelnder Blick begegnete, gab er scheinbar nach, schloß unsicher die Augen, bewegte seine Lippen scheu gegen meine, ließ mehrere elektrisierende Impulse durch meinen gesamten Körper schießen.

 

Doch noch ehe es richtig anfangen konnte, beendete der Schwarzhaarige es auch schon wieder und löste sich von mir.

Und es war ihm zu viel, er schüttelte abweisend den Kopf, drückte mich von sich.

Aber ich hatte es bereits erwähnt, er KONNTE mich heute nicht aufhalten. Heute würde ich ihn zu dem Meinem machen. Und auch wenn ich ihm eigentlich keinesfalls weh tun wollte, war es vielleicht unausweichlich.

 

Er rauschte an mir vorbei, war völlig überfordert. Ich sah es ihm an.

Er war nervlich am Ende. Denn auch wenn er nach außen hin, immer den Starken mimte, jeder Mensch, selbst Byakuya, hat eine verletzliche Seite.

Und ich weiß, dass er Angst hat.

Angst davor, erneut eine Person an sich heran zu lassen, sie wieder zu verlieren. Angst, vor der Reaktion seines Clans, seiner Familie. Angst, vor MEINER Reaktion.

Und doch ist mir bewusst, dass es sein innigster, sehnlichster Wunsch ist, jemanden bei sich zu haben, der ihn stützten, bei dem er sich gänzlich fallen lassen kann und der ihn, ganz gleich, was er auch tut, niemals verurteilen würde, felsenfest zu ihm hält.

Und er weiß, dass ich, eben jede Person bin, denn obwohl er eigentlich im Inbegriff war zu gehen, die Schultern bereits gestrafft und seine kalte Miene wieder aufgesetzt hatte, blieb er plötzlich kurz vor der Haustür stehen und sackte gänzlich in sich zusammen, brach unter dem enormen Druck seines hohen Ranges, seiner hoheitsvollen Abstammung und der starken Erwartungshaltung der anderen, zusammen, drehte sich augenblicklich wieder um und lief auf mich zu, warf sich mir förmlich in die Arme, warf all seine Zweifel einfach über Bord, klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an mich und drückte mir voller Sehnsucht die Lippen auf.

Und ich erwiderte, konnte gar nicht anders.

 

Ich werde ihn stützen, ich werde für ihn da sein und ich werde ihn genauso nehmen, wie er wirklich ist. Bei mir muss er sich nicht verstellen, muss seine Gefühle nicht verbergen, denn ich liebe ihn genauso, wie er ist.

 

 

Und irgendwie schafften wir es, uns in mein Schlafzimmer zu dirigieren und mehr schlecht als recht auf dem Bett zu landen.

 

Ich konnte kaum noch an mich halten, mein Verlangen ging schon mit mir durch, obwohl noch gar nichts weiter zwischen uns passiert ist.

 

Meine Zunge leckte um Einlass bettelnde über seine Unterlippe, seine Lippen sind sündig verführerisch, er keuchte heißer auf und gewährte mir schließlich Einlass.

Sofort wanderte ich in seine Mundhöhle, erkundete sie auf`s genauste, stupste schließlich seine Zunge an und animierte sie zum Mitmachen, wo sie nur allzu bereitwillig darauf einging, sich meiner forsch entgegen drängte, einen sieglosen Kampf mit meiner ausfocht.

 

Schließlich lösten wir uns voneinander uns ich sah ihm tief in die grauen Augen, legte all meine Gefühle für ihn in meinen Blick, wollte dass er sich sicher bei mir fühlte, mir vertraute.

Und sich mir hingab.

 

Ohne weitere Umschweife, ließ ich meine Hände zu seinem Haori gleiten, streifte sie ihm von den Schultern und verteilte zeitgleich zarte Schmetterlingsküsse auf seinem Hals, registrierte zufrieden, wie ein wohliger Schauer über seinen Körper lief.

 

Sachte ließ ich meine Hände schließlich auf Wanderschaft gehen, streichelte ihm vorsichtig über die Hüften, tanzte die Seiten entlang und erntete ein zufriedenes Keuchen.

 

Ich warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, als ich meine Hände zögernd an seinen Obi legte und als er mir zunickte, verschwanden auch das letzte bisschen Vernunft und alles was ich noch sah und wahr nahm, war er.

 

Hastig öffnete ich das gürtelartige Band, verlor mich in Ungeduld, spürte bereits die ersten Wellen der Lust schaudernd durch meinen Körper jagen, je mehr ich von dem wundervollen Körper Byakuyas freigab.

Diese schneeweiße Haut raubte mir fast den Verstand und fahrig strich ihm auch den Shihakusho von den Schultern, strich bedächtig über den freigelegten Oberkörper, beugte mich herab und fuhr unbeirrt mit meiner Zunge über seine rechte Brustwarze, wurde mit einem leisen Keuchen belohnt.

 

Selbstsicher grinste ich, biss sachte hinein und signalisierte ein leichtes Aufbäumen des wunderschönen Körpers unter mir.

Ich drückte mein Knie zwischen seine Beine, rieb es bestimmt gegen seine Mitte und er stöhnte leise auf, jagte mir einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken.

Gott, diese Laute waren verboten sündhaft!

 

Doch der Stoff des Shihakushos, der noch um seine Beine hing, störte mich bald zu sehr, nervte mich und wurde umgehend von mir entfernt, landete achtlos auf dem Boden und ich schälte meinen eigenen Oberkörper ebenfalls aus meinem eigenen Kimono.

 

Plötzlich spürte ich zwei zarte Hände an meinen Wangen, sie bedächtig die meine Wangen entlang streichen und sie schließlich zu meinen Haaren wandernd, das Haarband lösend.

Wie ein Gewand fielen die roten Strähnen nach unten, verdeckten mein Gesicht und ich knurrte ungehalten, strich mir die störende Mähne aus dem Gesicht.

Warum hat er sie mir aufgemacht? Die behindern mich nur, sie sind zu lang!  
  


,,Ich mag deine Haare Renji.``, meinte er, griff nach einer meiner Strähnen und ließ sie vorsichtig zwischen seinen Finger lang gleiten, meinen Herzschlag einen schnelleren Rhythmus annehmen.

Doch er hatte das schon mal gesagt, das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich meine Haare nicht mehr schnitt und sie wachsen ließ. Für ihn. Für die Person, die ich über alles auf dieser Welt liebe.

 

,,Ich weiß Taicho.``, flüsterte ich, beugte mich herab und leckte lasziv über seine Ohrmuschel, biss provozierend hinein und entlockte ihm ein erneutes Stöhnen.

Es war Musik in meinen Ohren, doch ich spürte, wie meine Beherrschung sich mehr und mehr grinsend winkend von mir verabschiedete und sich ein nicht zu ignorierendes Problem in meiner Lendengegend breit machte.

Gott, lange werde ich nicht mehr an mich halten können, also entfernte ich mich wieder von seinem Ohr, küsste eine feuchte Spur von seinem Schlüsselbein bis hin zum Bauchnabel entlang und entfernte schließlich auch den letzten Rest Klamotten vom Leib meines Liebsten, warf seine Unterwäsche ebenso achtlos weg, wie auch schon die Kleidungsstücke davor.

 

Sein Anblick verschlug mir fast den Atem, er war so wunderschön, so anmutig, so perfekt.

Ich habe noch nie eine schönere Person gesehen. Weder hier, noch im Diesseits. Es gab keine Schönere!

 

Sein Blick begegnete erneut dem meinen, wurde weicher, zeigte Vertrauen.

Ich drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf, strich ihm einmal durch die wundervollen, seidig weichen, rabenschwarzen Haare und wanderte dann in tiefere Regionen.

 

Probierend pustete ich einmal gegen seine Männlichkeit, spürte das erregte Beben, dass durch seinen gesamten Körper schoß und grinste verschlagen.

Dann hauchte ich ihm, ganz unscheinbar einen leichten Kuss auf die Spitze und er krallte die Finger ins Laken.

Es macht Spaß, ihn so um den Verstand zu bringen, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie sich seine wundervollen Augen schloßen und die Lippen leicht öffneten.

 

Dann zeigte ich ein wenig Erbarmen mit ihm und leckte ihm einmal probeweise quer über die gesamte Länge seiner stehenden Männlichkeit.

Er stöhnte erneut haltlos auf und ich wusste, ich tat das richtige.

Dass ich tatsächlich dazu in der Lage war, ihm solche Laute zu entlocken!

 

Eine Weile lang führte ich mein Spiel noch so fort, nahm ihn irgendwann gänzlich in meinem Mund auf und machte ihn mit Saug- und Schluckbewegungen verrückt, doch irgendwann hielt ich es schlicht nicht mehr aus, war kurz vorm Platzen und löste mich von ihm, kroch wieder zu ihm auf Augenhöhe und lenkte ihn mit einem erneuten, gestohlenen Kuss auf, während ich ohne Vorwarnung mit einem Finger über seine Öffnung strich und diesen dann kommentarlos hinein gleiten, gleich darauf einen zweiten folgen ließ.

Er zuckte kurz zusammen, ließ mich jedoch gewähren, zeigte ansonsten keine weiteren Anzeichen des Schmerzes, selbst als ich noch einen dritten Finger hinzu nahm, um ihn auf das Kommende vorzubereiten.

 

Ich stieß ein paar mal probeweise ihn ihn, weitete ihn und kümmerte mich zeitgleich um seinen Hals, übersäte ihn nur so mit Küssen, biss ein paar mal hinein und markierte ihn als mein Eigentum.

 

Dann zog ich meine Finger aus ihm heraus, rieb meinen Unterkörper an seinen, er hauchte tonlos.

Ich positionierte mich schließlich zwischen seinen Beinen, spreizte sie ein wenig und griff mit der linken Hand nach seiner, verschränkte sie miteinander, während ich mich mit der rechten neben seinem Kopf abstützte.

Dann hauchte ich ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn und schob mich vorsichtig in ihn. Doch er verkrampfte schmerzhaft, griff mit der freien Hand an meine Schulter und bohrte schmerzhaft die Finger in diese, doch es kümmerte mich nicht weiter, stachelte mich im Gegenteil nur noch an.

Es war berauchend, die Enge um mich herum betörend und nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, ihm einmal wirklich so nahe sein zu dürfen.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da fing er sich scheinbar, verdrängte den Schmerz gekonnt und zeigte ihn nicht mehr, mahnte sich innerlich selbst, doch ich wusste, es tat ihm nach wie vor weh. Denn er entspannte sich nicht.

 

Schließlich versenkte ich mich gänzlich in ihm und ein erneutes leises Aufzischen konnte er sich dann doch nicht ganz verkneifen, doch das war in Ordnung für mich. Und das wusste er auch.

 

,,Ich liebe dich.``, flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr, fing mich dann in ihm zu bewegen an und sachte zuzustoßen.

Es war besser, als alles was ich jemals in meinem Leben gefühlt hatte, ich war so glücklich, dass ich die gante Welt umarmen dürfte und irgendwann stahl sich ein minimales Lächeln auf die Züge meines Kommandanten, der gerade von mir geliebt wurde. Und mein Herz blieb mir bei diesem Anblick beinahe stehen.

Er sollte öfters lächeln. Er sah dann einfach umwerfend aus.

Noch perfekter als ohnehin schon.

 

,,Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so vorsichtig bist.``, meinte er schließlich neckend, woraufhin ich den Kopf leicht schief legte.

Natürlich!

Was erwartet er denn?

Es ist schließlich das erste mal in seinem Leben, dass er mit einem anderen Mann schläft, da kann ich doch nicht so grob sein.

,,Ich stehe nicht aus Blümchensex Renji.``, meinte er plötzlich, als er scheinbar realisierte, dass ich nicht ganz Begriff, worauf er mit seinen Worten hinaus wollte, sah mich durchdringend an, nahm mich mit seinen Irden gefangen, ließ es nicht zu, dass ich mich von ihm abwandt.

Doch das hatte ich auch nicht vor.

 

Um seine Worte noch zu bestärken, drückte er mir bestimmt seine Hüfte entgegen, meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn und ich konnte schließlich auch nicht mehr an mich halten, stöhnte laut auf und nahm ihn bei Wort.

 

Binnen Sekunden erhöhte ich mein Tempo, meine Stöße gewannen an Kraft und Intensität. Hart rammte ich ihn in die Matratze, versenkte mich erbarmungslos in ihm, wurde wilder, leidenschaftlicher, bestialischer.

 

Ich merkte zwar, dass er Anfangs noch stark mit den Schmerzen zu kämpfen hatte, doch diese legten sich nach einiger Zeit, seine zweite Hand fand ebenfalls ihren Weg zu meiner Schulter und fest krallte er seine Finger in meine Haut, hinterließ blutige Striemen auf mir, verewigte sich ebenfalls. Und ich war stolz darauf.

 

Die Matratze unter uns gab nach, als ich ihn gegen diese drückte, alles um uns herum wurde ausgeblendet. Es war egal. Es war alles total egal in diesem Moment.

Er war gerade weder das Oberhaupt der Kuchikis, noch der Kommandant der 6. Kompanie. Er war jetzt einfach nur Byakuya und niemand weiter. Und das war auch gut so.

 

Die Luft wurde stickig, erfüllt von den gegenseitigen Lauten unseres Lust, die Hitze stieg ins Unermessliche, mir war so heiß, ich dachte, ich müsste jeden Auenblick verbrennen.

 

Meine Gefühle gingen mit mir durch, meine Liebe zu ihm war gerade so stark, dass ich dachte, ich würde mich in ihnen verlieren. Am liebsten würde ich sie ihm einfach entgegen schreien, ihm und der ganzen Welt.

 

Und irgendwann, nach einer weiteren Weile, spürte ich, wie das Unaufhaltsame immer näher rückte, die Klippe in Sichtweite kam, mich über sie springen lassen wollte und als Byakuya schließlich mit einem Aufschrei kam, sich alles um mich herum verengte, gab es mir den Rest und erschlug mich unter den Wellen meines Höhepunktes, ertränkte mich in der unendlichen Lust, dem Verlangen und der Befriedigung.

 

 

Schwer atmend lagen wir schließlich in meinem Bett, versuchten unseren Atem wieder zu normalisieren und ließen die letzten berauschenden Gefühle unseres Höhepunktes abklingen.

 

Der Grauäugige hatte seinen Kopf auf meiner Brust gebettet, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen gebannt die Tattoos meines Oberkörpers nach, während ich einen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte und ihn fest an mich drückte.

 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm, gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Haarschopf und lächelte ihn verliebt an.

 

,,Und nun Renji?``, fragte er plötzlich unvermittelt, sah jedoch nicht auf, fuhr mit seiner Tätigkeit fort.

,,Sind wir zusammen.``, meinte ich stolz wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und zog ihn noch näher zu mir heran.

,,Baka. Das meine ich nicht.``, wies er mich strengt zurecht.

,,Das weiß ich. Ist aber trotzdem so.``, antwortete ich ihm mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen und ignorierte sein eingeschnappten Schnauben gekonnt.

 

,,Ich meinte, wie es nun weiter geht.``, startete er schließlich doch einen zweiten Versuch.

,,Hach. Weiß auch nicht. Da ich dich ja gut kenne, weiß ich, dass du es wohl kaum an die große Glocke hängen wirst.``

,,Wie könnte ich? Du vergisst meine Position.``

,,Deswegen ja. Also von daher......weiter wie bisher? Obwohl nee warte. Das ist doof. Besser als bisher.``

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm, als er skeptisch die rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern ließ.

,,Wir halten es einfach weiterhin geheim. Aber du stößt mich nicht mehr von dir. Dazu hast du keinen Grund mehr. Du versetzt mich nicht mehr, lässt mich dich berühren und redest dich nicht mehr mit Hisana raus. Und ich halte stets zu dir, werde immer hinter dir stehen und unser Geheimnis wahren. Wie klingt das für dich?``

 

Eine Weile lang sagte er nichts dazu, musterte mich nur nachdenklich, doch dann zauberte er erneut dieses wundervolle Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

,,Sehr gut.``

 

Überglücklich nahm ich seine Lippen erneut in Beschlag, drehte mich mit ihm um, drückte ihn in das weiche Kissen des Bettes und drängte meinen Körper gegen seinen.

Und unser Spiel begann von neuem.....

 

 

Zwar wird er es die nächsten Tage merken, doch wer weiß schon, wie lange ich jetzt wieder darauf werde warten müssen, bis sich wieder einmal die Gelegenheit dazu bietet, mit ihm zu schlafen, also muss ich die jetzige Situation ja wohl gnadenlos ausnutzen, nicht wahr?

 

 

 

_-The End-_


End file.
